


the caress of your voice

by impertinency



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinency/pseuds/impertinency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb wants to have phone sex. Jon doesn't think it's a good idea. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the caress of your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous ask prompt on tumblr. Originally posted [here](http://impertinency.tumblr.com/post/55705758794/do-you-take-fic-prompts-if-so-could-i-ask-for).
> 
> I tried my best to keep them both IC despite my complete amusement over the idea of phone sex and the idea that Jon and Robb would be kind of terrible at it.

 

Robb's already ten minutes late when Jon texts him to ask where he is. They’ve known about the annual company dinner for months, so Robb really has no excuse for being late.

_Where are you? Your absence is conspicuous. And your mother keeps asking if I know where you are._

There’s no reply for the next minute or two and Jon is just about to call Robb when his phone flashes with a text message alert. He picks it up, expecting to see whatever pathetic excuse Robb’s come up with, only to find that instead of responding with something useful Robb has apparently decided it’s a better use of time to send Jon a string of the dirtiest text messages he's ever received. Jon makes a strangled noise of surprise and shock, flushing what he's sure is an embarrassingly deep shade of red.

“Are you okay?” Arya asks, eying him suspiciously from the other side of the table. She’s the only one paying him any attention. The rest are mingling with friends and coworkers and acquaintances.

“Yeah,” Jon says. He can feel the flush spreading across the back of his neck as he scrolls through the messages.

They’re positively _filthy._

Filthy in a way that makes Jon’s cock twitch with arousal despite his embarrassment. He and Robb enjoy getting rough in the bedroom every so often, but neither of them really engage in dirty talk. Jon didn’t even know Robb was capable of sending such dirty texts. 

Jon knows he’d make a fool of himself even trying to return the texts, so he settles for texting back a quick message asking if Robb has gone insane. Because, honestly, he’s in the middle of a restaurant with their _family_. It’s hardly the right time for Robb to discover his love of sending dirty text messages.

But Robb has always been bolder and more adventurous than him, so Jon isn’t really surprised when Robb chooses to ignore the text message and instead calls him to promptly say, “Did you get my messages?”

“Yes, you idiot,” he says, ignoring Sansa’s scandalized look across the table. “What were you thinking?”

“Calm down. Just don’t let anyone else see them and we’ll be fine.” His tone is far too blasé, and it makes Jon roll his eyes and scowl even though Robb isn’t there to see his expression. Jon knows that if their positions were reversed, Robb would be the one having a conniption. 

“What even made you think of sending them?” 

“I’m bored,” Robb says, and his voice comes perilously close to whining.

“I hope you have a good excuse for being late, then,” Jon says.

“I’ve been stuck in gridlock for the past half hour,” Robb says, and sure enough, Jon can hear the faint sound of car horns over the phone. “I thought driving would be the quickest way to get there, but turns out I was wrong.”

“Clearly,” Jon says dryly. He catches Robb’s mother staring at him disapprovingly and he shrugs and mouths that Robb’s stuck in traffic. “You better get here soon, and preferably without any more texts.”

“You didn’t like them?” Robb asks, hurt creeping into his voice. “I just thought….well, we’ve been doing this…whatever it is between us for ages now. I thought this was something new we could try?”

Jon doesn’t reply right away because in all honestly, he had liked the messages. Sure, they had been a complete surprise and Jon wishes Robb had sent them when Jon wasn’t surrounded by his half-siblings, but he doesn’t regret receiving them. But he’s too proud to admit that he was somewhat aroused and more than a little bit impressed that Robb was able to conjure up such expressive, filthy text messages. And he is definitely too embarrassed to admit that he plans to keep the messages on his phone.

But apparently his silence says all that anyway because Robb’s worry instantly disappears and is replaced with glee. “You did! I knew you would!”

“Yeah, well next time don’t do it while we’re at a family function,” Jon says, careful to keep his words vague enough that no one who overhears knows what he’s talking about.

“Whatever you say,” Robb says, and his tone is blithe enough that Jon knows it means Robb’s going to ignore Jon’s request. 

Jon sighs and starts pestering him about where he is so he can relay Robb’s status to his mother. He half listens to Robb ramble on about his day and the traffic, and he zones out of the conversation at some point, drawn back in only when Robb falls silent for a minute or two. 

“You still there?” he asks. He can’t hear anything on the other end, no car horns or traffic or anything but Robb’s light breathing.

Robb makes a low murmur of agreement and then, so abruptly that it almost startles Jon, says, “So, what are you wearing right now?”

“A suit,” Jon says blandly. “You know, for the dinner you’re also supposed to be attending.”

“The black or grey one?”

“Black.”

Robb lets out a small sigh of appreciation. “You look good in black.”

“So you’ve said,” Jon says slowly, confused at the sudden change in conversation. He hears the rustle of fabric on the other end of the phone and then the sound of a zipper and oh, oh.

Jon feels himself flush all over again.

“What are you doing?” he hisses, because this has bad idea written all over it. Not only is Robb driving (and really, he shouldn’t even be on the phone right now), but Jon’s surrounded by their family and friends. 

“It’ll be fun,” Robb says. “Trust me.”

“I guess,” Jon says begrudgingly. It’s not the first time Robb has persuaded him into doing something stupid and he knows it won’t be the last. “Give me a sec to get to the bathroom.”

“No, stay there.”

“What? Robb, _no_.” He casts a doubtful look at his brothers and sisters who are sitting around the table, and thanks the heavens that they’re mostly unconcerned with his phone conversation. He taps Arya on the shoulder, motions that he’s going outside for a smoke, and hightails it to the bathroom.

“Can just imagine how you look right now,” Robb says, and it makes Jon picture the way Robb must look, hair all disheveled as he leans back in his seat, taking advantage of the tinted windows to push his trousers down and palm his cock. “You’re probably sulking and scowling like you normally do at these dinners.” 

Robb sighs a little, and Jon can almost hear the smile in his voice when he says, “I like it when you get sulky.”

“You usually complain about it,” Jon says as he maneuvers his way through the pile of tables and chairs in the restaurant. His father’s company has booked the entire place for the night and Jon’s doing his best not to make eye contact with anyone for fear of being dragged into some random conversation.

Robb continues as if he hadn’t heard Jon, and he starts listing off everything he likes about Jon in such a way that Jon doesn’t know whether to be insulted or flattered.

“I also like your mouth. It’s pretty like a girl’s.” Robb pauses for a second before continuing with, “I especially like the way it looks around my cock.”

Jon jerks in surprise, and he can feel his blush come back in full force. “Robb, not yet,” he snaps. 

“Then hurry up and get to the bathroom, Snow,” Robb says. “Not my fault you’re taking so long.”

“Ass,” Jon says, but the tone is more fond than angry.

“Yes, you do have a nice one,” Robb says, laughing.

His laugh echoes over the phone and it sends a pleasant thrill through Jon, makes his cock harden and strain against his trousers. Jon sighs in relief when he finally pushes open the door to the bathroom, and he spends little more than a few seconds making certain the bathroom is deserted before locking himself in a stall. He presses the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he struggles to undo his pants with one hand.

“You alone?” Robb asks.

“Yeah,” Jon says. He awkwardly pushes his trousers over his hips and halfway down his thighs, knowing that he probably looks ridiculous.

“You still wearing clothes?”

“Just my shirt and tie,” he says, keeping his voice low in case anyone is lurking outside. He loosens the tie, grins when he remembers the last fancy dinner they attended together, how later that night he had used both their ties to bind Robb to the bed. The ties had been expensive silk, a gift from Sansa one Christmas, and Robb had torn them to shreds by the end of the night.

“Remember when I tied you to the bed with those silk ties?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Robb says, his breath hitching. 

It’s the sound Robb makes whenever Jon touches him, whenever Jon curls a hand around Robb’s cock or fondles his balls or first slides inside him. Jon grips the phone tighter, his knuckles turning white as he listens to Robb stroke himself on the other end.

Robb’s silent for a bit and just when it’s about to get awkward, he blurts out, “I like when you’re rough, you know. When I have to hide bruises the next day.”

“Do you?” Jon asks. He feels his pulse skyrocket and he shivers at the deep timbre of Robb’s voice, at the evident arousal in his tone, at the idea that Robb likes when Jon marks him, likes when Jon pushes him down onto the bed and bites and sucks and claws at his skin until it’s bruised and red and tender.

“Yeah,” Robb whispers.

Jon bites back a moan as he palms his cock. His cock is hard and red and already wet with precome, and he tips his head back against the cool metal of the stall door as he urges Robb to continue talking.

“What else?” he asks.

“Like your hair, too. Like the way you moan when I tug on it,” Robb says, his voice nothing more than a sigh. “You have a nice voice.”

Jon will never get tired of the feel of Robb’s hands carding through his hair, the way it feels when Robb tugs on Jon’s curls the moment before he comes in Jon’s mouth. But he loves the sound of Robb’s voice even more, loves the way Robb’s accent grows more intense when he’s aroused, the way he alternates between whimpering and growling out Jon’s name during sex. It never fails to make Jon feel powerful and aroused all at once.

“I like yours, too,” Jon says, and he’s surprised by the own husky quality of his voice. “I….just keep talking.”

Jon feels uncomfortable even making such a statement, feels ridiculous for even engaging in phone sex. But it’s the sound of Robb’s labored breathing, the sound of his low murmurs that makes Jon stay on the phone.

“I like the way you feel when I’m inside you,” Robb says, his voice breaking slightly. “And I like the way I feel when you’re fucking me. How I can still feel the ache the next day.”

Jon does groan at that, thinks of how hot and tight Robb always is, how he likes to squirm and claw at Jon’s back. How sometimes Jon finds marks all over his body the next day.

“Go on,” Jon says. He wishes Robb were here so he could drag him into the bathroom and press him up against the stall door, so he could sink to his knees and take Robb’s cock in his mouth. Instead he settles for wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself fast and rough.

“I like fucking you where anyone might walk in on us. I want them to. I want everyone to know that we’re together. That you’re mine and I’m yours and that I’m the only one who gets to see how you look in bed.”

“Yes,” Jon pants. He bucks into his hand, twists his wrist a little, using the movement that Robb has all but perfected.

“I can’t…I don’t want anyone else but you. Don’t want anyone else to know how you like morning sex or how loudly you moan when you come or that you go crazy the moment I get my cock inside you.”

“Robb, please.” He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for because Robb isn’t here with him, can’t do anything but keep on talking until he’s driven Jon crazy with desire. His strokes are becoming erratic and sloppy, and he knows he’s going to come any minute now. Knows by the way his balls tighten and his body grows tense. He whines, low and deep, and twists his wrist again, gently scraping his nails over the underside of his cock.

“Don’t want anyone else but you either,” he says, words coming out between pants.

“No,” Robb agrees, his own voice choked and needy. Jon can tell that Robb’s also close by the way he moans and the way his breathing has grown ragged. “I wish you were here in the car with me. You should be the one with your hand around my cock right now. Right here where anyone could see if they looked in the window.”

Jon moans, imagines what he’d look like on his knees in Robb’s large SUV as he sucked his brother off, and it’s dirty and dangerous and forbidden enough to make Jon shudder and spill into his hand, Robb’s name a sob on his lips. He’s distantly aware of Robb coming with a wordless cry a moment later, and then there’s nothing but heavy panting on the other side of the phone.

“You okay?” he asks, voice hoarse. is lower lip is red and swollen from where he was biting it, and he knows someone’s going to comment on it once he goes back into the restaurant. 

“Better than,” Robb says. His voice is lazy and light and happy, the way it normally sounds when they’re basking in the afterglow. “I, uh, kind of made a mess, though.”

Jon laughs softly, listens to Robb as he shifts around in the car. It takes him a moment to realize that he hasn’t heard any other cars for awhile and he frowns. “Where are you? Still in traffic?”

“No. Got out of it awhile ago,” he says. “By the way, are you in the bathroom on the first floor?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Don’t go anywhere.”

Jon’s met with the dial tone when he tries to reply, and he rolls his eyes as he cancels the call. He slumps against the stall door, half heartedly reaching for a couple sheets of toilet paper to clean the mess from his hands. He knows that he looks like a mess and he winces as he tries to come up with a way to pull himself together without making himself look worse. The last thing he wants is to go back into the restaurant looking like he just jerked himself off in the bathroom. He’s still debating on how to handle it when he hears the bathroom door creak open.

“Jon?”

Jon unlatches the door and glares at Robb in disbelief. “Please tell me you weren’t outside the entire time.”

Robb just grins at him, looking utterly pleased with himself. “Pulled into the parking lot right when we started. I’m not stupid enough to have phone sex while driving.”

“You little shit.” He takes two steps forward to close the distance between them, curling his hand around Robb’s tie and using it to pull him forward for a kiss. Robb makes a happy sound against Jon’s mouth, his lips curling up into a smile as he backs them against the wall of the bathroom.

“I wanted to try something different,” Robb says between kisses. He moves to mouth at Jon’s jaw, and Jon lightly tugs on Robb’s curls in warning. They still have to make an appearance in the restaurant and Jon’s not about to come up with a good explanation for any suspicious marks Robb leaves on his skin.

“Are you bored with our sex life?”

“No, but I wanted to see if you’d like it. I know you like the sound of my voice.” He sounds entirely too smug and pleased with himself, so Jon kisses him silent until Robb’s panting and moaning and pressing himself against Jon’s body.

“I think we need practice,” Jon says. He slides a hand down to rest on Robb’s lower back. “I bet you were blushing the entire time.”

“Shut up,” Robb says, nipping at the skin underneath Jon’s ear. “You barely talked at all.”

“It was your idea in the first place.”

“You still could’ve put in more effort.”

“I think I put in enough effort,” Jon says. He slides a hand underneath the waistband of Robb’s trousers, skims his fingers along the skin of Robb’s hip. “As much as I’d like to continue this, we do have to go back out there. You don’t want someone to come looking for us.”

“Spoilsport,” Robb mumbles. 

“You’re not the one who’ll get blamed if we’re caught.”

Robb frowns, leans in to kiss him again, quick and messy. He reaches down to tangle their fingers together and squeezes. “Will you stop sulking if I promise to let you be the one to initiate next time?”

“You know I won’t,” Jon mutters. “I only did this to appease you.”

“Because you didn’t enjoy it at all,” Robb says, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re the one with the public sex kink,” he says. He ruffles Robb’s hair fondly, grinning when Robb bats away his hand in annoyance. He captures Robb’s hand again, dragging him toward the door so they can go meet up with everyone. 

He decides then that he’ll let Robb believe that he won’t reciprocate, that he’ll leave it to Robb to initiate any future phone sex. But Robb has his own work event he needs to attend in a few weeks, and Jon knows that it will be the perfect opportunity for some payback.


End file.
